kerlifandomcom-20200222-history
Songs
''Love is Dead'' Songs that were released on the album Love Is Dead. *''Beautiful Day'' (Kerli Kõiv, Benji Madden, Joel Madden, Jason Epperson) *''Bulletproof'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Butterfly Cry'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Creepshow'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice, Vanessa Bley) *''Fragile'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Ågren, Anders Lennartsson) *''Heal'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Hurt Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) *''I Want Nothing'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Love Is Dead'' (Kerli Kõiv, Miles Gregory, David Maurice) *''Strange Boy'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''The Creationist'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Up Up Up'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Walking on Air'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) ''Utopia'' Songs that were featured in the Utopia EP. *''Can't Control the Kids'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Chemical'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Here and Now'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Love Me or Leave Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Sugar'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Taylor) *''The Lucky Ones'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) ''Deepest Roots'' Songs that were featured in the 2016 Deepest Roots EP. *''Blossom'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand) *''Diamond Hard'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Feral Hearts'' (Kerli Kõiv, Lester Mendez) *''Journey Through the Elven Kingdom'' (Kerli Kõiv) ''Shadow Works'' Songs from Kerli's third album (considering Utopia as her second, which leaked) Shadow Works. *''Better (Kerli Kõiv, Andrew Richard Burns) *Everybody Bleeds the Same (Kerli Kõiv, Andrew Richard Burns) *Giving Up the Ghost'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Legends (Kerli Kõiv, Christian Buettner, Josh Cumbee, Gennessee Lewis, Caitlin Morris, Marcello Pagin, Afshin Salmani) *Mimicry (Kerli Kõiv, Even Sarucco) *One (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand, Afshin Salmani) *The Opening of the Way (Intro) (Kerli Kõiv) *Purification (Kerli Kõiv) *Savages'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Dahlquist, Even Sarucco) *''Shadow Works (Outro) (Kerli Kõiv) *Tuleloits (Kerli Kõiv) *Where the Dark Things Are (Kerli Kõiv, Nicolas Karl Pittsinger) Non-album Songs that were officially released but are not featured on any albums, nor were they intended to be. *Army of Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) (Õllesummer) *''Army of Love'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jean Baptiste, Mike McHenry, Ryan Buendia) *''Beautiful Inside'' (Kerli Kõiv, Timo Vendt, Lauri Laubre) (Eurolaul 2004) *''Dragonfly'' (Kerli's iPhone app) *''Goodbye'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Let's Go'' (as Kerli & Locatellis) (Melodifestivalen 2004) *''Mission'' (Video project by Dreamsequences) *''Racing Time'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nitzan Kaikov) *''Spirit Animal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Cameron Ziff) *''Yes I Can'' (Kerli Kõiv) (Õllesummer) *''Zero Gravity'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) Soundtracks Songs that were recorded to be on soundtracks. *''Immortal'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Nature Boy'' (Cover) (George Alexander Aberle) *''Strange'' (with Tokio Hotel) *''Tea Party'' (Kerli Kõiv, Brian Cameron Ziff) *''When Nobody Loves You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Richard Fortus) As a featured artist Songs with Kerli as featured artist. *''Back to Life'' - Don Diablo (Kerli Kõiv, Don Pepijn Schipper) *''Build the Cities'' - Karma Fields (Kerli Kõiv, Timothy Lawrence Nelson) *''Glow in the Dark'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Here and Now'' - Cash Cash (Kerli Kõiv, Samuel Frisch, Alexander Makhlouf, Jean Paul Makhlouf) *''Kaleidoscope'' - Benny Benassi (Kerli Kõiv, Marco Benassi, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Keep It Close'' - Seven Lions (Kerli Kõiv, Jeffrey Montalvo) *''Never Gone'' - Said the Sky (Kerli Kõiv, Trevor Jon Christensen) *''Perfect Crush'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Raindrops'' - SNBRN (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Andrews Chapman) *''Something About You'' - tyDi (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth, Brittany Carlson) *''Stardust'' - tyDi'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *Sound of Walking Away'' - Illenium (Kerli Kõiv, Nicholas Daniel Miller, Brennan Strawn) *''Sound of Where'd U Go'' - Illenium, Said the Sky & 1788-L (Kerli Kõiv, Nicholas Daniel Miller, Trevor Jon Christensen, Brennan Strawn) *''Waking Up the Sun'' - Basto (Kerli Kõiv, Jef Martens) *''Worlds Apart'' - Seven Lions (Kerli Kõiv, Jeffrey Montalvo) For other artists Songs that were co-written by Kerli and were not necessarily intended for herself. *''Complicated'' - Olivia Holt (Kerli Kõiv, Olivia Holt, Jesse Saint John Geller, Nitzan Kaikov) *''Confetti'' - Hilary Duff (Kerli Kõiv, John Adam Spark, Jim Finn) *''Ghost'' - Conjure One ft. Kristy Thirsk (Kerli Kõiv, Victoria Jane Horn, Rhys Fulber) *''Godzilla'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Happily Never After'' (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''I Feel Immortal'' - Tarja (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins, Tarja Soile Susanna Turunen) *''Immortality'' - Cartoon (feat. Kristel Aaslaid) (Kerli Kõiv, Ago Teppand, Hugo Martin Maasikas, Joosep Järvesaar, Iiris Vesik, Kristel Aaslaid) *''Ishy'' - Bad Boy Bill (feat. Alyssa Palmer) (Kerli Kõiv, Dan Chase, Julian Patrick, William Renkosik, John Jr. Taylor) *''I Wanna Be'' - KatyB (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) *''Pop'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tony Day, Georgia Murray, Rauno Roosnurm) *''See Through'' - Pentatonix (Kerli Kõiv, Joonas Angeria, Thomas Kirjonen) *''Skyscraper '' - Demi Lovato (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' - Liisa Lois (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) Covers Songs by other artists that Kerli has covered. *''Bridge Over Troubled Water'' - Simon and Garfunkel (Paul Frederic Simon) *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' - Ruja (Lydia Koidula, Rein Rannap) *''I'm Like a Bird'' - Nelly Furtado (Nelly Kim Furtado) *''Missing'' *''Nature Boy'' - Nat King Cole (George Alexander Aberle) *'' Running up that Hill (A Deal with God)'' - Kate Bush (Catherine Bush) *''She's in Parties'' - Bauhaus (Daniel Ash, David J, Kevin Haskins, Peter Murphy) *''Sex Tape (Push Rewind)'' - Neon Hitch *''Over the Rainbow'' - Judy Garland (Harold Arlen, Edgar Yipsel Harburg) Live-only Songs that were only performed live and have no leaked studio demo. *''Eesti muld ja eesti süda'' (cover) *''I'm Like a Bird'' (cover) *''Missing'' (cover) *''Sa kuldseks jää (Stay Golden)'' (Debuted during Kerli's performance at her grandparents' art show in Estonia) Leaked Songs that were leaked with or without Kerli's permission, that later were not officially released. *''All the Way'' (Demo and final) (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Angel'' *''Army of Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Army of Love'' backing vocals, instrumental, demo (?), acoustic (?) *''Be My Angel'' *''Black and Yellow'' (Demo and final) (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Ågren, Anders Lennartsson) *''Blow the Speakers Up'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Blue Skies Ahead'' - AFSheeN (feat. Kerli)'' (Kerli Kõiv, Afshin Salmani) *Bullet'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Bulletproof'' (Demo) (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Butterfly Cry'' (2 alternative versions) (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Can't Control the Kids'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) (Instrumental) *''Creepshow'' (Demo known as Freakshow) *''Death is in Love With Me'' *''Dirt in the Glitter'' (Kerli Kõiv, Toby Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Dollface'' (Kerli Kõiv, Heather Dawn Bright, Jeremy L. Reeves, Ray Romulus, Jonathan James Yip) *''Don't Look at Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Marcella Detroit, Henrik Johan Korpi, Mathias Salomon Wollo) *''End of the World (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *Fire'' *''Fly'' *''Get Away With Murder'' *''Ghost of You'' (Demo of Selena Gomez & the Scene's song, known as Scar Tissue) *''Heart Line'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ashley Francis Howes, Richard Frederick Stannard) *''Hold On'' *''Hopeless Dreamer'' *''Hungover'' (Kerli Kõiv, Emery Julian, Jodi Marr) *''I'll Find You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen, Arnie Roman) *''I'm Alone'' *''Insomnia'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''I Wanna Be'' (Vocal Demo) (Demo for KatyB) (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) *''Just Another Little Thing'' *''Just Like That (Kerli Kõiv) *Kaleidoscope '' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Killerwave'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) (Final and instrumental) *''Last Breath'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jonas Jeberg) *''Leave It to the Rain'' *''Legends'' (Kerli Kõiv, Christian Buettner, Gennessee Lewis, Caitlin Morris, Marcello Pagin) (Demo) *''Let Me Say I'm Sorry (Kerli Kõiv) *Let Me Stay'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Love Ain't Clean'' (Snippet) *''Love Bomb'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Mama You're a Liar'' *''Mantra'' (Kerli Kõiv, Henrik Johan Korpi, Mathias Salomon Wollo) *''Maybe It's Me'' *''Miracle'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Moonflower'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Music Is Dead'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Never Even Tried'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Not a Barbie Doll'' *''Now Is Not Enough'' *''Now or Never'' *''One'' (Final and acoustic) *''Pretty Red Apple'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Reborn'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Red Flags'' *''Running'' - KDrew (feat. Kerli) (Demo for Hilary Duff's Confetti) (Kerli Kõiv, Kevin Nicholas Drew) *''Save Myself (Demo and final) (Kerli Kõiv, Malcolm Pardon, Fredrik Rinman) *Saima'' (Demo and final) *''Scream'' *''Sea God Ending Neptune'' (Snippet) *''Sex Tape (Push Rewind)'' (Demo and instrumental, with Neon Hitch's backing vocals) (Neon Hitch, Thomas Gabriel Meredith) *''Skyscraper'' (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) (Demo of Demi Lovato's song) *''Smile'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nitzan Kaikov) *''Song For Liisu'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Speed Limit'' (Kerli Kõiv) (Demo and final) *''Stardust'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Strange Boy'' (Demo) *''Stranger'' *''Something Beautiful'' (Snippet) (Kerli Kõiv, Robert Koch) *''Supergirl'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Thank You'' *''They Forgive'' (Kerli Kõiv, Krister Roger Linder) *''Tiny Angels'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers, Theron Otis Feemster) *''To Love Means to Let Go'' *''Too Long'' (Kerli Kõiv, David Maurice) *''Too Much Is Never Enough'' (Demo for Lisa Lois) (Kerli Kõiv, Tobias Gad, Lindy Robbins) *''Tricked By Love'' (Kerli Kõiv, Stuart Colin Matthewman) *''Walking on Air'' (Demo) *''Weapons of Mass Creation (Snippet) *What U C Ain't What U Get'' (Kerli Kõiv, Malcolm Alexander Milne Pardon, Fredrik Mattias Rinman) *''When Nobody Loves You (Kerli Kõiv, Richard Fortus) *When You Cry (Kerli Kõiv, Jean Baptiste, Bonnie McKee, Nick Marsh) *Whispers'' - Phutureprimitive (feat. Kerli) (Kerli Kõiv, Rain) *''Wonderland'' (Kerli Kõiv, Malcolm Alexander Milne Pardon, Fredrik Mattias Rinman) *''XO'' (Kerli Kõiv, Peter Stengaard Petersen) *''Yes I Can'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Zero Gravity'' (Demo and instrumental) Unleaked songs Songs that were never officially released nor leaked. *''Battle Scars'' *''Because of You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Thomas Wøhni) *''Better to Lie'' *''Bubblegum'' *''Cashmere'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Collide'' (Kerli Kõiv) *''Coming Out Alive'' (Kerli Kõiv, Daniel K. Chase, Douglas G. Tidstrand) *''Confetti'' - Hilary Duff (Kerli Kõiv, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke, Jintae Ko) *''Dog Star'' (Kerli Kõiv, Karl Johan Emanuel Råsmark) *''Follow Your Compass'' (Kerli Kõiv, Noelle M Bean, Nitzan Kaikov) *''Glow'' (Probably the demo of Glow in the Dark) (Kerli Kõiv, Tyson Illingworth) *''Godzilla'' (Kerli Kõiv, Christian Adrian Lo Russo, Ryosuke Sakai) *''Halfway'' (Kerli Kõiv, Glen Ballard) *''Happily Never After'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jintae Ko, Kate Melinda Miller-Heidke) *''Heaven'' (?) *''I'll Find You'' (Peter Stengaard Petersen's demo) *''I'm Feeling You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nick Monson, Anastasia Laura Whitecare) *''In the Ocean of Time'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nitzan Kaikov) *''I Shy Hey Hey'' (Probably the demo of I Shy) (Kerli Kõiv) *''Is It Worth It?'' (Kerli Kõiv, Björn Filip Olovsson, Joakim Mårten Olovsson) *''Island'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''I Wanna Be'' (Demo for KatyB) (Kerli Kõiv, Kathleen Brian, Chris Lawrence) *''Last Days of Freedom'' (Kerli Kõiv, Gabrielle Anne Friedland, Nitzan Kaikov, Demitri William Lerios, Michael Cory Lerios) *''Love Ain't Clean'' *''Love Is Pixelated'' (Kerli Kõiv, Karl Johan Emanuel Råsmark) *''Made for Loving You'' (Kerli Kõiv, Svante Clas Halldin, Jakob Gustav Hazell) *''Magic Sunday'' (Kerli Kõiv, Glen Ballard) *''Missing U'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jonas Jeberg, Lindy Robbins) *''My Heart is Broken'' (Cover or original song?) *''Only 18'' *''On My Way'' (Michael Carey Feldman, Eric Rosse) *''Optimist'' *''Other Love'' *''Relentless'' *''Runaway'' (Kerli Kõiv, Guy Antony Chambers) *''Sea God Ending Neptune'' *''Secret Love'' (Jason René Castro, Eric Rosse) *''Sincerely'' (Kerli Kõiv, Nitzan Kaikov, Jesse Saint John) *''Solar Powered'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jesse St. John Geller, Steve Ruchelman) *''Something Beautiful'' (Kerli Kõiv, Robert Koch) *''The Storm'' *''Trippin''' (Kerli Kõiv, Josh Cumbee, Afshin Salmani) *''U Don't Understand'' *''Until I Fell'' (Alan Chang, Steve Clark, Anthony Joseph Penaloza, Eric Rosse) *''Walking Photograph'' (Kerli Kõiv, Michael Carey Feldman, Eric Rosse) *''Weapons of Mass Creation'' *''We're the Misfits'' (Kerli Kõiv, Noelle M Bean, Nitzan Kaikov) *''What If'' (Kerli Kõiv, Jesse Saint John Geller, Nitzan Kaikov) *''While We Still Have Wings'' (Kerli Kõiv, Fraser Lance Thorneycroft-Smith) *''Wildfire'' (Kerli Kõiv, Ichiro Suezawa) *''You Love Me'' (Kerli Kõiv, Noelle M Bean, Nitzan Kaikov) *''You Lose'' (Kerli Kõiv, Marcus John Bryant, Mich Hedin Hansen, Jonas Jeberg) Links *Warner/Chappel Music *BMI *ASCAP Category:Songs Category:Lists Category:Kerli